


Be Prepared

by ami_ven



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Do you really have a plan ready to defeat any of us if we go bad?”





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “I am prepared for the worst, but hope for the best.” (Benjamin Disreali)

“Do you really have a plan ready to defeat any of us if we go bad?” asked Clark.

“Yes,” said Bruce, then looked sideways at him. “You’re the one who gave me that piece of Kryptonite.”

“No, I know, but the fact that you’ve actually _planned_ for your friends to turn on you, doesn’t that seem….”

“Cold?” Bruce suggested. “Heartless? Psychopathic?”

“ _Sad_ ,” said Clark. “We’re your friends. You shouldn’t have to worry about ever fighting _us_.”

“If it makes you feel any better, most of the plans assume you’ve been brainwashed or taken over by an external force.”

Clark snorted a laugh. “It kinda does, actually. Does that make you feel better?”

The other man paused, then said, “Wayne Enterprises does a large amount of charitable work, to several groups and causes, but one of our biggest donations is always to Arkham Asylum.

“Arkham?” Clark repeated, surprised.

“Only a small percentage of the patients there are insane criminals,” said Bruce. “Most of them are just regular people who need help. I saw one of the psychologists at Arkham for a few years after my parents died, and it really did some good.”

“Bruce,” said Clark, gently, “you dress up like a bat to fight crime.”

“I didn’t say they fixed everything,” he replied, deadpan, then sighed. “I’m a glass-half-empty kind of person, Clark. And my brain is one of my only weapons – you all seem to forget I’m an ordinary human under this cowl.”

Clark smiled. “You are anything but ordinary,” he said. “But thank you, for looking out for us.”

“Hmm,” said Bruce. They were quiet for a moment, then he said, “I also have a plan to glue Wally to the floor, if he annoys me one too many times.”

“You _don’t_ ,” Clark laughed, but Bruce just smiled.

THE END


End file.
